Mother overboard
by CeciliawillsayHYPER
Summary: When one's one and only dies, is it possible to find a new one? Or is one doomed to live on all alone? Arcee's old school teacher escapes the war of Cybertron with her unborn child to what she hoped would be a safe planet. Only to land on earth years later after waking up from stasis and realizing that the war had only followed her. SoundwaveXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Greetings reader. CeciliawillsayHYPER here. Welcome to this story that I hope you will like. As usual, I don't own transformers or any of the character except for my OC's. A great deal of the plot (pretty much the whole thing) is entirely mine however some future chapters will be based on main existing episodes in Transformers Prime. If you have seen the show then you will notice which one are and which ones are not. However they will all have a little twist into it. Enough talk!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Love, such a wondrous word. Persons can't help but feel happy of the thought. But why is that? Why is it so adored?

The feeling of falling in love is beautiful when first arrived to one and agonizing when left. Chances are given to understand who the right one is. If not found then one is to move on until that special one is finally discovered. Once found, one is filled with forever happiness and glee. Wishes for the feelings and that special one to stay forever is certain. One is never again seen too long without that special someone, and that can be understood. When absent one does not feel whole, something is missing, therefore parting is no choice, however reuniting is and always will be a great relief to both. But what if that one special person would vanish forever? Both not wanting this to happen at all but still occurs? what is one to do? Is one to remain the rest of their life all alone knowing that the once existing soulmate is no more existent? Is one to forever remain fateful to that special one? Or is it possible to find a new special one?

Love, such a wondrous word. It can lurk in one's very own neighborhood to places where one never could have suspected or even imagined. Love is mysterious.

* * *

"That will be all for today young ones!" a red femme called as she lightly clapped her servos together with a big smile plastered on her face.

All the young bots packed their things and happily headed out the door, before they did however, their teacher called out, "Don't forget tomorrow's homework!" And with that the last students left the classroom. The red femme-bot stayed behind her desk and sighed as she packed her stuff as well in preparation to return home, being that that was her last class for the day. But she then noticed the door open once more. She glanced up to see who it was and realized it was a small blue youngling femme bot.

"Arcee, what can I help you with?" she asked, smiling all the while. Arcee looked down shyly and stepped closer to her teacher.

"Miss Mentora...I was wondering if...if there was anything I could do better in class...Y-you see I want to be...Th-the best!" Mentora in return smiled fondly and placed a servo on the youngling's helm.

"No need to worry, from where you stand you already are the top of the class," she paused as Arcee looked happily up before whispering, "Just don't tell the others, we don't want them jealous now do we?" The youngling nodded happily before running back out where her mother was waiting.

Mentora watched them until they were out of sight. After that she returned to packing down all of her pads and documents. She felt her optics close slightly as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing. She hadn't gotten much recharge the night before since she had been out with her beloved nearly the whole time she was supposed to be laying in her berth. Their date wasn't supposed to be that long but they were enjoying themselves so much that there didn't seem to be anything known as time in their happy little world.

The femme bot teacher looked down at a childish doodle she had done while the younglings weren't looking. It was a big heart with her beloved's name written perfectly inside. _Shadowstep._ She had met him nearly a year ago. She had been harassed by a creep-bot while on her way home from work, thats when Shadowstep had come into her life by chasing the creep-bot off. He had then offered to walk her home. Since that day he had always walked her home to assure that the harassing would never occur again. They had then started to meet more besides their walks and apparently fell deeply in love. Or, that is at least what she believed.

A lovestruck smile crept across Mentora's face as she gazed at his name over and over. She loved him with all her spark and she knew that he felt the same about her. She was just waiting for the day when he would hopefully pop the question.

"Mentora?" said femme nearly jumped out of her seat and quickly turned her head to the source of the husky voice. A dark bulky maroon colored mech stood by the door with an optic ridge raised and a smirk on his face. Mentora felt her face heat up, making her cooling fans quietly turn on, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello, Shadow." That being his nickname, Mentora stood up straight and walked up to him. "How are youuuu?!" she shrieked the last word as he suddenly grabbed her servo and proceeded to drag her through the school hallway. Being that he was much taller than her, his already fast strides forced her poor short and very slim legs to pump even faster, nearly running. Suddenly she noticed that none of her coworkers where around in the hallway, or anybody else for that matter. No students packing, no parents. Nobody. Where were they? Surely they couldn't already have left.

"Shadow where ARE we going?" He did not answer but continued to walk at a fast pace with her being gently dragged along. They finally reached the cafeteria and he quickly pushed the doors open and the two were surrounded by darkness. Their optics shined like flying orbs, his blue, hers green.

"Alright, Shadow. Why are we here?" Suddenly, the lights turned on, forcing Mentora to close her optics before she could adjust them to the new lighting. Once done though, they widened. In front of her stood all her coworkers and students along with their parents. They all stood with big smiles on their faces and before the young teacher could question this she noticed movement from her partner. Kneeling on the floor with a small box in his giant servos. Mentora slapped a servo over her mouth in a mixture of shock and glee.

Smiling lovingly all the while, Shadowstep spoke.

"Mentora, I have enough pride to call myself a decent mech, but not a wonderful one. You on the other hand are an amazingly beautiful femme with more superior words worth describing than anyone else that I have ever met, however saying them all could take a while..." the crowd chuckled and Mentora giggled with her cooling fans being at max, "After meeting you, I have felt stronger than ever, you make me feel as if I could take on the whole world! I love you Mentora, with all my spark! And I truly wish for you to be mine and mine forever. I will love you and protect you until my spark takes it's last beat." Opening the box, a lovely looking ring sparkled. "Will you marry me?" Along his said words, fifteen of Mentora's students lifted boards each holding giant letters along with a question-mark to spell out her lover's question.

"Yes!" throwing her slim arms around the mech of her dreams, she nuzzled her face into his chest before roughly kissing him. The crowd cheered at this and loudly congratulated.

* * *

"Sweetspark, I'm home!" Shadowstep called as he stepped through the doorstep and stretched his arm gears before letting out a tired vent. Looking around the decent sized house unit which his spark-mate and him had purchased a few years back, his blue optics softened in relaxation and content. Light steps were heard and with a flash of red, Mentora entered the hallway with a BIG smile across her face and her green optics shone more than ever. She held a steaming cup filled with her delicious homemade energonoil and handed it to him. He grabbed it with a grateful smile and received a kiss from his wife on the cheek.

"Welcome back, dear." she smiled. Shadowstep slid a large arm around her much smaller frame and took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks, I really needed that. Work today was harder than usual." Mentora giggled at his words and gave him an other kiss.

"No worries, you are home now and if you are feeling stiff I can give you a _massage_ later on _._ " At her words, Shadowstep sigh/moaned and took an other sip.

"That would be GREAT."

"But _first,_ I have something to show you." Mentora smirked. Her husband raised an eye ridge at that. Grabbing her spark-mate by the upper arm, Mentora lightly dragged him through the house unit until they came to their small spare room.

"Ta-daaa! What do you think?" she sighed. Wondering what she meant, Shadowstep scanned the room, it was empty as it always had been, except there was one small thing taking space. A tiny berth that could only carry a tiny bot.

"Me-Mentora?" he blinked. "Is that a...?" Fidgeting out of excitement and slight insecurity, Mentora slid her fragile arms around her husband and lovingly pressed herself against his side.

"Well, its been a few years now since we got married and...Well, don't you think that its about time we properly settled down? Maybe have a little sparkling?" She paused, "I have worked with younglings for a great deal of my life and I am more than _willing_ to have one of my own." She finished with a determined expression, one that would not back down at all. Shadowstep starred down at her. He blinked, but then a smile bloomed across his face as well and in a swift move he placed the cup of energonoil away and Mentora was within his big arms and he happily spun her around.

"I am more than convenient when I say: I agree!" Mentora laughed and let herself submit in mer beloved's arms before looking back up at him.

"Do you have any thoughts for a name? I have been thinking of Jewel if a femling, being that its a very pretty and delicate name, and if a mechling then Uppercut. A mech's name should be powerful!" Shadowstep seemed to ponder as he starred at the ceiling in wonder.

"I don't know about a femling name but if a mechling then how about..." He pondered for a second more, then his expression sparked. "Bassdrop?"

"..."

"..."

"No, dear," Mentora giggled.

"Awe come on, love! That is a terrific name!" Shadowstep humorously countered.

"Nah, I think i'm going to stick to my choice of names." Shadowstep's arms tightened around her smaller form.

"Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say."

* * *

It was a beautiful weather and bots of all sizes were cruising the city. Everyone seemed happy and or entertained, everyone except for a couple who lived in a small sweet home.

Shadowstep sighed in frustration and sorrow as he tried to knock on the washing-rack room door for what seemed to be the hundred time.

"Mentora, please, _please_ open." But he received no answer, all his audios got were the sounds of light sobs.

"Mentora, love. Don't do this to yourself. Who would have predicted that this would happen? Don't shut me out! I am also in pain." A moment passed but then a soft click was heard, announcing the door had been unlocked. Opening the door, Shadowstep reluctantly stepped in, not knowing exactly what position he would see his sweetspark in. Sitting in a corner, curled up and shaking for every sob and sniffle, he walked at a fast pace to her and brought her into his arms and squeezed her tightly as if she would vanish if he let go.

"Sh-Shadow..." sob, "What am I going to do?" sob-sob, "I can't be fertile, I just cant! I have been looking forward to having my very own sparkling for primus knows how long! This just can-" sob, "Be!"

Shadow sighed, "As much as I wish the thought were true, we took every test the medical bay could pursue on you."

"They all showed the same results..." Mentora sobbed. Shadowstep lightly grabbed her by the face, forcing her to look up at him.

"Mentora, listen to me. Whatever happens in the future, whatever condition you may have; I will still love you, with all my spark. We will make it through this. Together." At his words, Mentora threw herself back into his embrace, sobbing all over again.

"And seeing it in an other way...Maybe," he started, being careful with his words, "Maybe it would simply be for the best if we would not have a sparkling at all. Its not that I don't want any for I REALLY do! But with the new rebellious groups going up in the main cities, I don't know. Those self-proclaimed "righteous" fly-bot group called Decepticons can not be any good news, they seem to be rising in numbers. I have heard some say that they just might be a war in the near future..." Mentora looked back up at him with devastated optics. "If I had a sparkling I would want him or her to live in a safe world without any pointless force pursuers such as that!"

Mentora let out a few sobs more before sighing and pressing her head into her husbands chest. "Then perhaps it _was_ just for the best..." Mentora whispered. A peck on her head was given by her mate.

"You would have been a splendid mother, no doubt about that!"

"Thank you, Shadow. You would have been a splendid _father_."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It would be great to know what you think so far. Don't worry, this is pretty much just the prologue. So strap yourselves if you wish for more ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Couldn't wait, here is the second chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Some time passed, and indeed the decepticons took action, in the most negative way possible. Their leader, an ex gladiator named Megatron, was very convinced with his plans for Cybertron, repeating over and over again that it was for the planet's best.

'Complete, utter scrap!' had Mentora thought. A _true_ justice group named the Autobots had primely called in for new recruits, all who hoped for justice to be served and put a stop for this civil war before it would really take its toll. Mentora along with Shadowstep had both agreed to join, however, a few things had have to be done. Her being a teacher an him being an engineer, the two were not properly made for war zones or anything else within the category for that matter. Shadowstep's engineering skills would though be of excellent help for the making of ships and weapons, Mentora however needed upgrades, her slim feminine form would have no advantages whatsoever.

Mentora sighed, she had gotten an appointment at the medbay for her upgrades once work would be done. Her students were at their last subject for the day and they were working on a test at the moment. A history test. All of their optics were focused on their test as they all worked their hardest. Arcee set down her pads, pulling it all into her grasp and stepped up to Mentora's desk.

"I am done Mrs Mentora." Arcee whispered with a smile, handing her work to her teacher's awaiting servos. Mentora smiled back and neatly put it on her desk before looking back up at her most brilliant student. Arcee had grown quite a lot for the past years, and had become quite a lovely young femme. Her blue armor had darkened and her form, despite being shorter and much-much younger than Mentora was, she seemed so strong and powerful. The fact that she joined the Autobots as well despite her age was certainly impressive. Her upgrades were already given, hence her powerful looking form. Her once fragile looking legs and arms had been replaced and her shoulders had gotten broader. Mentora lightly smirked at the thought that she too would be built similar as Arcee after her war upgrades. Though she would probably still not be as great as Arcee. Mentora would not expect anything less from her top student who always tried to do her best in anything, whether it were studying or fighting for her planet. She would be an excellent autobot, Mentora mused.

Arcee was about to go back to her seat and wait for the other to finish their tests when the world suddenly became a blur to the young teacher, as if she had just woken up from a very deep recharge. Feeling herself lose her balance, Mentora grabbed a hold of the corner of her desk and starred down at the pads, all the while taking deep vents.

"Mrs Mentora!" The voice being Arcee's, the young bot quickly stepped back up to her teacher and placed a soft servo on her upper arm. Her large blue optics showed concern all the while. The distress within the blue femme bot's voice awakened the other students from their intense concentration. All optics where on the teacher.

"Mrs Mentora, are you alright?" Ready to answer for herself being fine, Mentora kept silent when a nauseous feeling crept up in her stomach. Slapping a servo over her lip plates, she ran as well as she could out of the classroom and into the washing racks. Throwing herself over a sink, she purged a load of lumpy energon. Unbeknownst to her, her very students had abandoned their work, all for the sake of knowing for their beloved teacher's well being. Arcee, was once more in the center and oh-so-professionally ordered them around in what was to be done. One was sent to inform the principle, an other was to call Shadowstep and an other was to go find help. She along with some of the other students remained around their teacher to comfort her.

Mentora panted as she continued to feel nauseous. The student sent to find help cme running back along with a green femme that was a few decades older than Mentora. Quickly she spotted her distressed coworker and ran to her side as well.

"What happened?" she demanded at the students whom where just as confused a she was.

"We don't know, we where having a test when she suddenly seemed to get dizzy along with the urge to purge..." Arcee spoke up.

"Oh! Goodness...What on Cybertron was that about?" Mentora sighed as she exhaustedly slid down the sink to sit on the floor.

"Good work younglings, you did well. Now please go back to your classrooms." The green femme bot sighed before turning her gaze back to the red femme.

"Mentora...Could you please describe to me what you felt?" She seriously questioned.

"Well I...I was perfectly fine but then out of no where this crazy processor ace seemed to attack me, I felt...STILL feel somewhat nauseous...Have you perhaps got any clue what this might be, Interlight? " Interlight seemed as if she was hesitating on what he was about to say.

"From what you described...It would seem that you are carrying." Silence tantalized the bots.

"What?"

"I believe that you might be carrying a sparkling." Interlight repeated. Mentora blinked at her coworker, before she only saw static and fell down unconscious.

* * *

Shadowstep ran through the hallways of the med bay, ignoring all the calls from medics and nurses. He made a sharp turn and slammed the doors open to a room that revealed his mate lying in a berth and starring at the ceiling emotionless.

"Mentora, sweetspark!" he cried and practically leapt at the berth, grabbing ahold of her servos in his own and squeezed them tightly. "Is it true what I have heard?" Mentora however didn't even look at him, but continued to stare upwards. Her whole expression simply had "distressed" written all over it.

"Yes, yes it is true, dear." she whispered. Shaking her helm she hid her face from her sparkmate.

"What are we going to do? We practically had everything planned for the rest of our lives, to fight for the right, all the while never leaving each other's sides. But now...But now," Finally facing Shadowstep she revealed her coolant tears. "I don't know if I should be overjoyed or devastated!"

"Mentora?...Love?"

"We had everything planned! How is this even possible!? What are we supposed to offer our sparkling when he or she comes into the world? A life filled with violence and hatred? Shall we allow our sparkling to live a life in fear? I will not even be able to properly protect it! Due to this gift given to me at the wrong moment, I will not be able to have any upgrades whatsoever being that it could put a dangerous impact on the sparkling!" Turning away once more, Shadowstep could only watch in pain as his mate's shoulder trembled in sorrow. "I really don't know what to do anymore..." Mentora whispered. For once, Shadowstep simply didn't know what to do or say. All he could process was that he needed to leave, for one reason or an other. But before he left, he lightly kissed Mentora's helm before whispering into her audio.

"I promise that I will figure something out."

* * *

Stepping into the house unit after being checked out from her abdominal check up at the med. Mentora let out the hundred sigh of the day. Her optics were in an expressionless daze. She was stuck between two borders, one was a wonderful place crying of joy that she actually was able to have a sparkling! The other border however was a painful place, wishing that she just would have stayed fertile, for the sake of the sparkling. As much as the thought pained her, she truly wished that her abdomen would remain empty.

"Mentora!" said femme looked up at the sound of her spark-mate's voice. He sounded oddly upbeat despite of what had just occurred due to the most recent discovery.

"Mentora! I have to show you something!" Just like the day when he proposed to her in declaration of his true love and devotion to her, Shadowstep grabber her by the servo and dragged her outside and into his massive workshop that was a small ways away from the house unit.

Looking around in confusion, Mentora adjusted her optics as the light was turned on and she was presented with a ship. A custom made ship that she had seen blue prints of on her mate's desk once or twice before. However, here it was, the true thing.

"What is with the ship?" Mentora emotionless asked. Still smiling, Shadowstep stole a quick kiss before pulling her into a tight hug.

"This, my love, is _our_ salvation!"

"What are you trying to presume?" Mentora harshly barked. Slightly hurt by her tone, Shadowstep stepped back a bit but then his smile returned.

"Your hormone swings are kicking in," he laughed, "You see, I thought through on what we could do. I can tell you that I thought, HARD. And this was the best one I could come up with. You see, this ship is programmed to take us to a planet, far away from here. A planet where we could restart our lives, with our upcoming sparkling!" Processing what he had said, a glint of a smile was visible on Mentora.

"You, you mean we?"

"Yes! We will be safe! And our little sweet-spark will be happy and safe!" Now grinning, Mentora threw her arms around her love and deeply kissed him, he gladly complied. But she then pulled away.

"But what about the autobots? Are just going to abandon them?"

"What matters now, is our sparkling." Shadowstep smiled. Mentora smiled lovingly back.

"When do we leave?"

"In a month or two, the blasters need a little upgrading. Otherwise wee'l have to remain in stasis for Primus knows how long!" Mentora nodded and lazed into her mate's gorgeous blue optics.

"I love you Shadowstep."

"I love you too, Mentora." And with that they shared a kiss.

* * *

 **BANG!** **Boom!**

Mentora woke up from her recharge with a gasp at the sudden very alarming noise. The ground beneath her trembled, and things fell down from their places within the house unit.

 **BANG!...BOOM!**

An other one. Scared out of her mind, Mentora remained still with wide saucer optics until Shadowstep came running in.

"The city is under attack! We must leave now!" Dragging his mate out of the berth, she struggled to stand up, being that her belly already had grown quite a bit. "We MUST hurry!" Complying, Mentora ran alongside mer mate as they closed in on the workshop, that is when she felt as if the place where further away than usual. Her abdominal ached for every step she took, and she panted. Noticing this, Shadowstep cheered her on to continue. That is, until his optic caught something. The world seemed to go in slow motion within mere seconds. A giant missile, seeming to be flying straight towards Mentora, made his spark skip a beat. Throwing her roughly aside, a great explosion was created as he took the impact instead. Mentora was sent flying though the air and fell painfully back down. Moaning at the aching, she looked franticly around in search of her mate. A flash of maroon caught her sight and with all the power she could muster, she sprinted towards it.

"Shadow!" she cried, throwing herself onto her knees and cradling the remaining parts of her beloved. Being his upper body and helm. HIs optics were flickering and his servos where twitching.

"Shadow! Don't you dare go offline!" Tears sparkled within Mentora's green orbs as she caressed her love's face.

"M-Mentora...Th-this is it for m-me..." he managed to husk out.

"Don't! Don't you say that!" Mentora sobbed.

"Yes, it is..."

"Then I'll offline with you!" Forcing his flickering gaze at her, Shadowstep gave Mentora a stern look.

"N-n-no, y-you-you will NOT off-offline." Reaching a shaking hand up he touched his mate's swollen stomach. "You-you AND our sparkling w-will make it."

"No," Mentora whispered.

"G-get to the ship, demand _security_. B-being the password."

"Shadow," sob, "I can't leave you..." hiccuping, Mentora placed her forhelm onto Shadow's.

"I love you M-Mentora, I w-want to offline kn-knowing that you are a-alright..." Having one tear slide down her cheek and onto his own, Mentora looked hesitantly at the workshop where the ship awaited, then at Shadow and down at her stomach.

"GO!" Shadow cried giving her one last push. Letting out a pained cry, Mentora stood up and proceeded to do the closest thing she could pursue to a run. She successfully dodged a few different shots that were heading in her way before she finally slammed the doors open to the workshop, but nearly fell at the sensation of an other explosion near by. She recoiled herself and ran into the already open ship.

"Security!" she practically screamed. In a quick moment, the door slammed shut and the lights within turned on and the whole thing began to rumble. Falling to the floor at take off, Mentora forcefully crawled her way to the single window and peaked out. The sight of her sweet little beloved home was vanishing, but what caught her the most was the sight of her spark-mate, lying all alone and motionless in their very own large garden.

Mentora let out an agonizing cry at the sight, at her life, her beloved, _everything_. She forced her tears back as she remembered that she had to go into the stasis casing, she stumbled her way over and pressed herself in, all the while sobbing.

"I will make it, Shadow." she sobbed "I will live, an-and-" sob, " AND so will _our_ sparkling will too." she whispered. She then looked down below at the swollen metal. "I WILL make it. _Bassdrop_ and I WILL make it." And with that, she was put into stasis.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome ;) Next chapter will be the main beginning of the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter up and more canon characters appear here, so no worries. Thank you all few wonderful people who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story.**

 **ENJOY! :)**

* * *

 **Onlining in: 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1, 0.**

As a pair of optics on-lined and looked around at their surroundings, they noticed that a burning light was flashing through the small window which the ship provided.

Mentora stepped out of the stasis casing, wobbling slightly at the long time non use of her legs, or the movement of any of her gears for that matter.

Pressing the button to open the great door, Mentora forced her optics closed as the sunlight from the new planet pretty much seemed to ravage her green orbs. After adjusting them, the lighting felt more...warm and welcoming. She stepped out and took a deep vent. Her surroundings were oh-so very different from her home. The ground was gravel and the sky was blue. An other thing which stood out was these giant rocks here and there. If she were in a better mood, Mentora would have gladly inspected the place more. However, she would not do that. Her spark had been torn in two. She was alone to raise a sparkling in a new world. Her spark mate had sacrificed his very own life for her and their sparkling. Despite the understanding of need to keep calm for the sake of the growing spawn, Mentora fell down onto her knees once more and trembled as her optics renew themselves with tears.

Flying organic creatures above watched the unknown metallic being cry in agony for what seemed to be ages. She moaned, she wailed, she sobbed. After the seemingly ages of a heartbreaking let out, she finally got ahold of herself. She wiped her tears away and looked down at her still awaiting child.

"Sorry about that, Bassdrop." she smiled slightly, rubbing her stomach gently. "It's just that I wish your daddy was here to be part of viewing our new home." She noticed that her stomach had grown a lot, despite her whole frame being in stasis.

"You are an eager little one aren't you?" she sighed, before looking around again. "Well...lets see what your good _old_ mama can do with her weak body.

Mentora was not sure how much time had passed. Weeks? Months? Whatever the time flying by was, she had managed to be resourceful during the time. She had found a great cave within one of the giant cliff rocks and had somehow managed to push/drag the ship in there. It was to be her new "home". Dangerous and risky rocks had been removed and she had found an abounded earth vehicle that she decided to bring back and rip the roof off. It would probably serve as a temporary bedding for her sparkling when he/she would arrive.

Mentora sighed as she took a light sip of a small cube of energon. The ship was well packed with cubes of energon that would last for a long _long_ time.

Mentora had been thinking of what there was to do when she suddenly felt a horrible pain. She gasped at the sudden discomfort, dropping her energon cube and fell flat onto her back. She managed to look down and see that liquid was flowing out from down under.

"Oh, dear," she gasped, before crying out as she forced herself to push. Little by little, she could feel something gate through. She panted and cried that she wanted her spark-mate to be there. She cried that she wasn't all alone, she cried that she wanted to be back home. But then, she took one last push, and the pain was gone. Panting with her vents on at full, Mentora looked down to see a tiny form lying on the gravel ground.

For a while, all the ex-teacher could do was to stare at the tiny form that yet was moving. But then, a small cry was escaped through its small mouth.

Snapping out of her shocked state, the red femme scrambled onto her knees, despite her exhausted state, and cradled the little bundle into her arms. A large pair of blue optics blinked open and starred into her own green ones. A coo left its lip-plates and at the beautiful sound, Mentora felt herself tear up. However, this time, it was not out of pain or sorrow, but out of _pure_ joy.

"Hello little Bassdrop." she whispered. "Welcome to the world." A tear slid down her cheek and onto the sparkling's face, making it shake it's tiny helm at the sensation. It cooed again before rubbing its optics.

Leaning down to give the small being a kiss, she retreated when it let out a loud cry of joy and stretched it's chubby arms up at her face, all the while cooing. Mentora sniffled with a smile at the sight and brought her newborn child deeper into her embrace. She gently rocked back and forth from her sitting position.

"My sweet, sweet little Bassdrop, I will never let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

Days passed, and for every sunrise and sunset, the small sparkling known as Bassdrop grew. The tiny _mechling_ had recently started receiving his armor color, a dark maroon and cherry red mixture. Hence his mother and father's colors. His optics remained big and round as his form shape was yet to shape into his own specific self. It still remained simple and round, sparkling-like, just as it was supposed to be.

His mother was enjoying every second of his existence and growth. However, she had been feeling more off for the past time. She was far more alert, especially when she would look at the cave's opening. She had been hearing some peculiar sounds, sounds that predicted that there were some large beings about. She didn't like it and would not take any chances. Remaining in the limited lighting cave along with her baby, Mentora stood her ground in determination that she was to keep Bassdrop and herself safe at all costs.

Cradling Bassdrop, Mentora gently pressed the small bottle of pink sparkling energon into his mouth. He happily sucked as his optics were remained closed, enjoying every small gulp. Being a healthy little one, he finished the bottle quite fast and was gently put onto the shoulder of his mother who lightly patted him on his back. He giggled at the feeling but then let out a small burp. Satisfied with it, Mentora placed him down onto his makeshift berth made out of the earth vehicle with rocks around that she had managed to nicely shape for him.

The large blue optics of Bassdrop looked around in anticipation. Still not tired, the sparkling refused to remain in the berth. When mama, wasn't looking, he climbed out and clumsily got himself onto the ground. Shaking his helm he looked around. He then spotted the cave opening. He had noticed its great light, and always had wondered what it was. Also, what was on the other side?

With a small coo, the sparkling proceeded to crawl towards the opening. The closer he got, the warmer it seemed to get. For every second that went, when the opening got bigger and bigger, Bassdrop's optics brightened and his smile got bigger.

"Bassdrop!" With an annoyed coo, Bassdrop escape for an adventure was cut short when he was lifted into his mother's arms.

"What do you think you are doing? You naughty-naughty little sparkling." Mentora smiled. However Bassdrop did not smile back. Instead he seemed to have an annoyed complexion as he seemed to be cooing in annoyance while looking back at the cave opening in anticipation. Mentora gazed up at the opening as well and then back at her little one. Indeed, he was growing, but after all she had been through, she was more weary than ever. She felt as if she was constantly walking on eggshells. But...

"Cooawuuu!" Bassdrop cooed and tried to get out of his mother's grasp.

Her baby was growing, and was getting more curious for everyday. The only way for him to learn would be to let him explore the world. That is definitely what Shadowstep would want.

Taking a breath, Mentora smiled down at her little eager bundle. "Alright-alright, little one," she smiled, "We can take a little walk outside." Her son cheered, making her laugh before taking a few steps forward but then stopped in mid-step. Her optics were wide and her form was still as a ice.

"Mmmmm?" Bassdrop cooed, confused over why his mother's smile suddenly vanished. Little did he know that she was on guard. For beneath her sensitive high heeled feet, she had felt an unusual sensation. It would rumble as if a giant being was on its way towards them. But what? She made a sharp turn right back into the cave, wanting to get into the still standing ship but froze in place at the sound of a voice. A voice that sent chills down her metallic spine and she lightly fell onto her knees and stayed as silent as she could along with placing a servo softly over her baby's mouth.

"Are you _certain_ it is important to inspect, Soundwave? The signals seem too weak to give any slag over!" Silence. Soundwave? That was a Cybertronian name! But it couldn't be! Could it? For how long had she been in stasis? Mentora wondered, panicked. If other Cybertronians had managed to come to this new planet then she truly hoped that they were either neutral or Autobots, oh Primus she hoped so! She begged to the core of her spark that it was not the unsaid fraction.

"I mean of course it should be obvious for us to inspect anything suspicious!" The same voice spoke once more, but in a more edgy tone as if he was somewhat afraid of the other person he was speaking to.

The rumbling became stronger, meaning that the two unknown bots were indeed heading towards _their_ cave. Mentora tightened her arms around her son and closed her optics, mentally praying and wishing that Shadowstep were there, holding her in his powerful arms so that she could feel secured.

The rumbles became clear heavy steps, they went ongoing until they finally seemed to stop. Forcing her emerald optics to open, Mentora noticed that the lighting from the opening was shadowed by two very tall figures. Hesitantly moving her gaze upwards and pressing Bassdrop deeper into her embrace, she gasped.

 _Decepticons_.

"Well what do we have here?" One of them mockingly cooed with a voice that simply made Mentora's form tremble. The bot who had spoken had a sleek from, probably meaning that his alt-form was a jet type. His red optics pierced into her own green ones; they were terrifying and caused her to hyperventilate and remove her gaze to face the other intruder. He too was sleek built, but not as skinny as the other. Unlike the other's blood red optics, his whole face was covered by a screen, allowing her to see her very own reflection stare right back at her. From what she could tell, they could see that she was utterly terrified.

"Stay back!" Mentora tried to courageously rumble, only to have it let out as a mere desperate cry. The two giant mechs did not seem fazed by her horrible attempt at all. The skinnier mech spoke once more.

"Well done, Soundwave!" The jet-like con grinned. "Who would have thought that we would find a femme in a place like this! Not to mention a neutral one! Oh the _great_ possibilities!" He cheered and then seemed to be looking around. "Now, where is the second signal coming from?" Once again, Mentora froze in place. The other con that remained silent starred at her with his hidden optics. He then slowly lifted his arm and pointed a long claw-talon digit at her. Starscream followed where he was pointing, noticing that he was directing at her chest. That is when the second in command noticed the tiny-tiny bot within her arms and he took a baffled step back.

"A sparkling!" he gasped, starring wide-optic at it. Not liking his intense gaze at her son, Mentora pulled Bassdrop out of their optic reachable sight. At that, Starscream regained his former composure.

"Well it seems that we hit the jackpot! As they say here on earth" He smirked and turned to his silent comrade. "Soundwave, prepare a Groundbridge back to the ship!" he declared. At the mention of the silent bot's name, Mentora gazed at him. Soundwave gave a nearly invisible nod before seeming to stare off into space. Suddenly a green shining wormhole-like thing appeared behind them, blocking the whole cave opening.

"Ooooo!" Bassdrop cooed in pure innocent curiosity. His mother on the other hand was not feeling the same. Knowing what it was, Mentora forced herself up and sprinted her way towards her very own small ship. Just as she nearly boarded it, an other green vortex appeared before her. Not being able to stop in time, Mentora found herself running through it. Everything shined around her until she found herself on a ship. But not her ship, this one was enormous and far too dark to be hers, or an Autobot's for that matter. That is when she realized that there were optics on her. Red optics.

* * *

 **Feedback is always welcome, of all sorts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to this chapter. I am really feeling for this story and I hope you who are reading it feel for it as well, and if not then I hope it will in the near future chapters. In case if you will start to wonder when the main romance of this story will begin then I'll say that it will blossom at an even and slow pace. But it will be good though, I promise!**

 **Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Check it out!" she heard one of the bots whisper with a non hidden smirk.

Mentora was frozen in place. For where she stood, walked countless cons. They all seemed to have the same appearance as each other. Almost clone-like. They were not sleek like the two first ones but where equally as terrifying. They all starred intensely at her and continued to loudly question each other who she was and where she came from.

Mentora felt her sparkling shift to properly look around and she backed slowly, all the while trying to control her hyperventilation. This caused the mother's hearing audios to pass of the sound of an other _bridge_ that had opened right behind her. Having her full concentration on the multitude of enemies she continued to back, until she felt her frame hit a large being's chest. She whirled around and was met with a reflection of herself from the faceless bot. She gasped and took a few quick steps back to properly have both of the two first discovered cons within her sight.

"Welcome to our humble ship, femme." The same con to ever speak grinned as he spread his arms out.

"Commander, starscream." A vehicon spoke up. "Who is this femme and why is she on our ship?" Starscream exhaled.

"That is _Lord_ Starscream, you imbecile. And I shall properly explain to you all in a while. But in the meantime, Soundwave!" Said mech turned his gaze to the second in command. "Take them to the brig." Soundwave starred at his master's second in command before turning his hidden gaze towards the mother femme-bot. She apparently knew what the brig was seeming as how her form froze in place.

Mentora starred at the con. Was she, an ex teacher who lost her spark-mate and recently got a sparkling, live for the rest of her life as a prisoner in a decepticon brig? It was mainly this she and Shadowstep had hoped to avoid. To escape from the whole war and live a whole new life that would be safe and sound. But here she was, with her little one in her arms, stuck on the enemy's ship with no place to go.

 **::Come, femme.::**

Mentora nearly jumped at the sudden comm. (Not a voice comm, but a readable one) She looked around. Who had sent it?

 **::Come, femme.::**

Repeated, Mentora finally looked up at the silent con who caught her gaze in his screen before turning around and proceeded to walk down the hall with big silent strides. She wondered if it was him who had sent it to her. If so, then how had he managed to so quickly hack himself into her comm system without her noticing?

 ** _"Take them to the brig."_** Starscream's voice was repeated through Soundwave's speakers to emphasize the confused thoughts of the femme bot. Her simple emotions were not hidden from him. He could easily make his way into her low-quality security system and see what was going on.

Finally getting her gears working, Mentora slowly followed. No matter how badly she wished to turn the other way and run as fast as her legs could take her, she knew very well that such an action would be utterly useless in the territory she currently found herself in. The smartest thing she could do at the moment for her beloved sparkling's sake, would be to take the enemy's orders, no matter how much it made her spark twist.

All the while Mentora followed the quiet faceless bot, she looked down at her own stabilizing servos for each careful and silent step they took. Bassdrop was not realizing the danger he and his mother were in and suited himself by happily looking around at his unusual surroundings. He hadn't seen any other bot besides his mama. And they all seemed pretty interesting to him.

The sparkling's optics glanced up at the giant bot walking before them. His large blue optics dilated and his helm tilted. He liked that bot. He was not really sure why, but he seemed very cool.

Soundwave walked silently as he always did. For every step he took he came closer and closer to the brig of choice which to him seemed the most appropriate for the femme and sparkling. The more simple and less threatening one they had being that he was well aware of how the parents feelings affected the sparkling. The less negative thoughts and feelings they had, the more the sparkling would grow and remain healthy.

Setting in the code for the brig/chamber with his long talons for digits, the doors _whooshed_ open and he stood aside for the femme-bot to step in. She was still slightly behind and not paying attention. Lifting her helm she walked faster but stopped just as she was about to stand beside the communications officer. She looked hesitantly back and forth from the brig and the giant slim bot. His screen said nothing but she knew he was silently ordering her to get in.

As the femme bot slowly stepped in with obvious hesitation, Soundwave inspected her. She was short, just like any other femme-bot. A few inches taller than autobot Arcee however and he could tell that she had had no upgrades for the war at all, being that her form was excruciatingly slim and delicate looking. He assumed that was probably due to her carrying the sparkling.

The communications officer could tell by her appearance that she indeed would be ranked within the very attractive femme standards. However, such things meant _nothing_ to him.

Once Mentora was fully in the the quite comfortable looking brig, the doors behind her whooshed closed. She whirled around just in time to get one last glance of the silent bot's screen-like face before the crack finally slammed together.

* * *

Starscream smirked up as he thought of his new brilliant plan. Indeed this was _brilliant_ , and there was simply no possible way that it would _not_ succeed.

The vehicons murmured to each other in question of what on earth the crazy second in command/self proclaimed leader had in storage to announce now. Knockout stood to the side with his arms crossed as he patiently awaited the screechy voice of Starscream to proceed.

The distant echos of footsteps approached and everyone turned to see Soundwave enter the large control room as well. His pointy pedes took long strides on the bridge-like thing until he finally reached the second in command.

"Ah, Soundwave. I assume the femme-bot is properly set within her brig?", he smirked. Soundwave merely gave a single nod before the jet bot finally switched his attention to the whole "audience".

"My fellow decepticons. I have called you all here for a very important purpose." He paused dramatically before continuing. "Thanks to the _astounding_ accuracy of _Soundwave_ ," He gestured at the communications officer as he deeply emphasized his name, Soundwave merely rolled his optics behind his screen at the kiss-ass attempt.

"-We have found a non upgraded neutral femme bot, hidden in a small cave along with," He paused with a large smirk, "...a _sparkling_." At the sound of an infant, all bots attention was full. Knockout got out of his relaxed position and had his mouth agape. "And being the superior genius I am, I came up with an idea that would crush the autobots once and for all!" Stepping around as he spoke, Starscream continued. "And that very plan revolves around the sparkling. He is probably about a week or two now, which would make it an excellent opportunity to put my plan into action. While he remains here on our _glorious_ ship, we shall raise him and train him into the most dangerous and powerful decepticon that ever could exist!" He booms. At first everyone was quiet and whispered to each other, but then the thought started to sink in.

"Hmmm...Not bad, not bad at all, Starscream.", Knockout encouraged. "Perhaps as he grows I could make sure to upgrade him with the most advance technology, that way he will surely get more powerful."

" _Excellent_ , Knockout!" Starscream grinned. Soundwave remained silent, processing what the second in command had just said. Indeed, sparklings were very easy to encourage and were excellent pupils. With the right training and path coordination, this plan just might work. Perhaps not the most _dangerous_ and powerful but it could indeed develop into a great loyal con to serve Lord Megatron, whenever he comes back.

"Now that I have had this properly announced, let us pay a visit to our "guests"." Starscream grinned before walking towards the brig. Knockout and Soundwave followed.

* * *

Mentora was curled up on the cold brig berth as she desperately tried to hold her tears in. Bassdrop was sitting not so far away from her, playing with an organic rock which she had found stuck in her gears. The tiny burden had found itself to be quite useful as an entertainment tool for the sparkling.

How? How had she managed to get herself into this position? Shadowstep, Shadowstep worked _so_ hard. He sacrificed his own dear life to keep her and their sparkling safe, yet here she was, within the enemy's very own ship! How?!

The same thoughts repeated themselves within he processor over and over again until a small confused coo interrupted the silence.

Mentora turned her gaze back down at her little sweetspark. He was looking curiously up at her depressed optics, wondering why his mama was feeling so down.

"I'm so sorry, Bassdrop." Mentora smiled miserably, and pat her son lightly on the head. He pressed further into her touch and chirped in delight. At the wonderful sound, Mentora pulled him into her arms and lovingly pressed him into her chest and nuzzled his face.

"I love you SO much, my little one. We'll figure something out." She whispered and placed a peck on his cheek.

 **Whoosh!**

The sudden sound of the doors opening caused Mentora to lightly gasp and instinctively push herself into the corner with Bassdrop non visible to the "visitors" being the two same slick cons along with a third one. This one was smaller but bulkier in built rather than the smooth-like forms of the taller ones.

"Hello again, femme." The ever so unattractive voice spoke up from the jet bot. He stepped towards her all the while having the others following suit. He stopped in mid-step however when she let out a small growl at him.

"What was that?!" He growled back. His louder voice won over hers and she resumed her place pressed against the wall.

"Don't take anything personal, Starscream." Knockout smirked. "She is only behaving like that due to her sparkling. It's all _mother_ instinct." Starscream grunted in response and went back to his intimidating smiling state.

"Anyways, I guess we should start with introductions. That is, unless you already know who I am which I am _sure_ you do." He arrogantly smirked and placed a clawed servo over his chest. Mentora turned back to him and merely starred at him with a tilted helm before shaking it. At this, Knockout let out an uncontrollable snicker.

"Ugh SILNCE!" Starscream roared. Knockout stopped but his amused expression remained.

"Alright!" The second in command sighed. "I am Starscream, Leader of the decepticons an-"

"But isn't Megatron the leader?" Mentora questioned, interrupting him.

"Ugh! Fine yes he is but I am the leader when he is not _present_! Hence myself being _second_ in command!" At the mention of _SECOND_ , Starscream hissed the word out.

"I am Knockout, the medic around here and might I just say that you have a brilliant taste in color." said medic nodded approvingly at her red armor. "The silent bot here is Soundwave, he is our communications and surveillance officer _and_ third in command. He isn't much of a talker as I guess you already have noticed." he continued. Said silent mech suppressed a sigh at the medic's unnecessary comment.

"Starscream, Knockout, Soundwave..." Mentora whispered her main captors' names as if to test them through her voice box. She looked back up only to lightly shriek when she noticed that Starscream was right in front of her, inches away from her face. He was rudely inspecting her. No respect for personal space whatsoever.

"Hmmm, now when I think about it, you're not that bad of a looker." He murmured as his optics moved up and down on her frame. Mentora was frozen in place until she noticed that his gaze had landed between her legs.

 **SMACK!**

Starscream hopped back in slight shock as his cheek stung by the quite hard impact of the femme's right servo. She remained in her slapping position as if to warn him not to do it again.

"Why you little-!" Starscream sneered, preparing himself to give her a REAL slap. She yelped and turned back around with her sparkling, not facing them. Just as his servo was to whoosh through the air and connect with her hidden cheek, the second in command found his servo held in place during mid-movement by non other than Soundwave who was somehow giving him a stern look despite the screen. His body language said it all though.

"Oh...Right.." Starscream murmured, knowing the reasons to Soundwave stoping his actions. Also being well aware of the hidden power behind the communication officer's slim built which everyone feared right after Megatron. "We mustn't help create too many negative feelings for her or else the sparkling will have them too." He stated annoyingly. Soundwave glared at the second in command behind his screen. There was no way they would come anywhere if they would continue the very same path Starscream was momentarily taking. Something had to be done differently if this plan were to work. He knew very well that Megatron would soon return to them and apparently would find the plan most pleasing. He would do this for Lord Megatron, not Starscream or any other bot for that matter.

 _Static_ **,"What's your name,?"** _static_ **.**

The voice itself was recorded by a human Soundwave had spied on recently due to suspicion of being in contact with the autobots. The mission however was cut short thereafter when he discovered he had nothing for them. The human male had been in his thirties and was questioning a female. Probably in hopes of future courting, making the question to the femme sound quite seductively, but he could care less. What counted was the question itself, not the tone.

Mentora looked up, green optics met a screen at a decent distance. Not too close to intimidate her too much, and not too far away. At first she thought it had been his voice but she quickly realized that it had been a recording.

"My...My name is Mentora.", she whispered.

"And the sparkling?" Starscream inquired. Mentora kept silent.

"ANSWER, FEMME!" The second in command was getting impatient. His loud voice brought Bassdrop back from his curious state and his smile turned around into a frown while his optics filled themselves with coolant. A small sad moan left his lips and Mentora was quick to catch this and gently brought him up to her face to nuzzle her cheek into his, the the while whispering sweet nothings to him. His sobs immediately vanished after that.

The mother femme-bot glared at the second in command.

"His name is, Bassdrop." She sneered

"Bassdrop, eh?...Hmmm, I could easily think of a better name..."

"Don't you dare change anything!" she hissed.

"Silence!"

"Starscream, if I may inquire something a little more prudent," Knockout, who had been watching the whole thing in silence, pushed himself of the wall and stepped forward. "I believe it would be better if we let the two rest for a while before we...Interrogate Ms Mentora here. And the sparkling could use some silence and content before we can examine him."

"Excuse me?" Mentora gapped. "What do you mean by _examine_?" No one answered her though, as the three decepticons trudged out of the brig and the doors slid shut once more.

* * *

 **Now, even If you don't have much to say then I will anyway state that reviews are needed for me. They encourage to continue writing and post sooner.**

 **Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peeps. Thanks to all that have followed and favored this story, it always means a lot to me. Here is the next chapter though.**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Shadowstep! Shadowstep!" Mentora cried, her optics wide and body trembling as she looked helplessly around for her beloved. Darkness, that is what surrounded her. There was nobot around. That is when she realized that Bassdrop wasn't in her arms. Shocked at the realization, she called out to him, but once more, only silence answered her desperate cries.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Explosions...Missiles, turbos out of water and any type of bullets existing was shot at her, they were going at a scary slow speed, yet still coming at her. That is when she saw it. Red, red optics where starring at her from all over the place. Decepticons.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She cried as she desperately ducked for cover as the dangers came closer. She was alone, oh so very alone and would die that way. Suddenly, a flash of maroon appeared before her and curled around her form like a cocoon. Whoever it was, that bot took the impact of everything.

"Shadow!" Mentora gasped, pushing herself out of the live protection and allowed her beloved to rest his helm on her lap. His form was horribly damaged with his chest open, revealing his weak humming spark.

"T-take c-ca-care of our B-Bassdrop, my lo-love..." he sputtered out before his optics shut off and the decepticons laughed and slowly approached. Tears formed in the femme bot's optics and she cried to the dark sky with all her power.

"Noooooo!" The red femme bot gasped, her helm whipping itself upwards to franticly look around. No red optics, no Shadowstep...

A servo was slowly lifted to caress her cheeks. They were wet, due to the coolant tears she had let fall during her horrible dream. Movement on her stomach awoke her from her saddened daze. Bassdrop was in a deep recharge lying stomach agains hers. He twitched slightly with a distressed looking expression across his innocent little face. At the sight, Mentora felt painfully guilty and innerly scolded herself. Indeed, for what she felt, it quickly rubbed off onto her sweet little one. She should have known better! She needed to control her feelings, surpass it, hide them.

Lightly massaging Bassdrop's helm with slow loving touches, his frown soon vanished and was replaced with a relaxed complexion.

Mentora sighed in relief and looked back up at the closed doors where a thin streak of light found it's way through. What was going to happen today? To her, to her sparkling.

* * *

Three decepticon mechs traveled slowly down the hallway to the brig. One being a vehicon, the second in command, having his heels loudly clang against the floor in mock intimidation for whoever passed by and the third one being the ever so silent Soundwave who was, without even trying, far more intimidating than Starscream ever could master in just a few steps, being that the vehicons were more on edge when he was around.

"Now to finally put the plan into action." Starscream smiled and cracked his digits behind his back. "Hopefully that femme won't put too much of a fight when we take the sparkling. I'm not in the mood for fussing around with a weak annoying bot like her." The vehicon remained wearingly silent, not wanting to say anything pointless in front of the ill-tempered second in command and creepy faceless communications officer. He was simply tagging along due to recent given orders.

They arrived at the very door once more and it whooshed open for them . As the very little light that existed on the ship entered the "comfortable" brig. The red femme-bot who inhabited the very room scrambled up from the berth and cowered into the the corner, sparkling faced away from their sights. Just as she had done the day before.

"Greetings, _femme_." Starscream "smiled". At the familiar sound of his voice, the femme-bot cowered even further into the corner despite the thought of it being impossible. Bassdrop had awakened by the voice as well and was once more trying to catch a peak around his mother's form.

"I hope you are well rested, for today is when everything begins." Not knowing or liking what he was saying, Mentora faced the trio and narrowed her optics into slits.

"Commander, Starscream. Shall I grab the sparkling?" The vehicon finally spoke and gestured to the tiny being.

"You may pursue," Starscream smirked. At this, the mother bot's form froze. The vehicon closed in, coming deeper and deeper into the room until he finally was at the end of the berth and reached an arm out with an open grasp. Just as he was to reach around, Mentora hissed at his servo and kicked it away.

"Don't you even dare!" she snarled. Her dentals were showing, as if she were some kind of canine. She had not done such an action for a LONG time, being that she had spent countless years to simply get rid of that very habit to become a successful teacher. However, at the sake of protecting her very sparkling, anything would have to be done. For there was NO way she was about to allow any of the bots in the very room to even as much lay a single digit on her little bundle without a proper fight.

The vehicon tried again, only to receive a kick to the face. Angered by this, he tried once more though this time he was given not only a firm kick to his abdomen, but a stinging slap on his servo. This went on for a while, the vehicon trying over and over again while the enraged mother countered his movements with violence. All the while this occurred, the second in command was about to lose his patience. Soundwave watched on in hidden amusement. Anybot would have found the sight gush streaming, especially when the very sparkling, whom is the main target, was loudly giggling at his mother's funny movement's to give proper impacts at a vehicon.

"Oh for spark's sake! Let me handle it!" Starscream finally announced and marched right over. Pushing the poor vehicon aside, he proceeded to reach his very own clawed servos out to grab the giggling baby, only to have the same results happen to him.

HIT! KICK! SLAP! KICK-KICK! SLAP-SPLAP!

"Enough of this you scrap-made femme!" Starscream roared as a final kick was connected to his shoulder. He was about to use great violence himself, when a tentacle wire suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind the mother and easily grabbed the sparkling out of her exhausted grasp. She in return gasped and let out a desperate cry as she watched her child "zoom" through the air until he finally reached the end from where the wire had come from. Soundwave.

Bassdrop giggled at the not-so-very expected "air-ride". Whatever it was, he had enjoyed it. Looking up with his massive blue optics, he found them reflecting right back at him by a screen. He cooed at the sight.

"Get your filthy claws off MY child!" Mentora snarled and hopped off the berth to sprint right at him full on, perhaps to tackle him, or punch him. Anything! Though she was pulled back by the second in command. He sneered at her.

"Oh, no you don't." He turned his gaze at the communications officer. "Now to have that sparkling taken to the med-bay. Knockout is awaiting for his arrival." The vehicon stepped forward and grabbed the sparkling who Soundwave had gently placed down into the other bot's grasp. Not pleased with the parting from the silent bot, Bassdrop let out a whiny moan. However his pleads where not heard, or more or less ignored, by any of the adult mechs as he was taken out of the brig, through the open doors and away from his poor mother's sight.

"Bassdrop!" Mentora cried as tears dropped onto the floor from her twinkling optics. She pulled and pulled, but she could not escape the death grip. She scratched and she scratched her capture's wrists, but there still was no avail to her actions. At the realization and saddened admitting that she was no match at all for the large and sleek decepticon mech, she stopped her hopeful prevail and turned her desperate and heartbroken gaze up to the second in command's red optic glare.

"Please, bring him back." she sobbed. However he never answered her. She looked up at the screen-faced bot and gave the very same devastated expression. "Please," she pleaded. "PLEASE! I _BEG_ OF YOU!"

"Enough with your ridiculous pleads! It is time for interrogation!" Starscream heartlessly sneered and roughly threw the femme back onto the berth. At the sudden force, Mentora received a great impact to her helm and she grabbed it at the burning within her metallic skull. While it indeed hurt, the feelings within her spark concurred every other pain her body was experiencing. She curled her legs behind her and placed her servos onto her lap for her miserable optics to watch being that she did not wish to look at any of her captors.

"Now, let's see. Mentora, for how lon-" he stopped mid-sentenced when noticed that said femme was not paying attention at all. He groaned and stomped up to her. "Listen! When did you enter earth's atmosphere?" No answer, "What did you work as on cybertron?" Silence, "Is your spark-mate offline?" At the tiny twitch the female made, he knew she indeed had lost her partner. However he still received no answer. At this, he groaned and stomped right back out through the brig doors.

"Whatever! Mourn however much you want! For I shall be back and you _better_ be talking! Otherwise I will have to use _different_ methods. And I can assure you that they are not that very pleasant" And with that, he was gone. Only Mentora and the silent communications officer remained in the brig.

Soundwave was mentally tsking at the second in command's behavior. What was he expecting from a mothered femme-bot who just had gotten her sparkling forcefully taken away from her? To willingly do as he said? Preposterous! Of course she was to be in the very position he was watching her in.

Shaking his head, Soundwave turned his heels and proceeded to step through the doors as well but paused in his actions to properly inform the very distressed femme.

 **::He shall be brought back::**

* * *

Knockout was eagerly looking back and forth in his med-bay. Hoping to find something useful when checking the sparkling. He grinned. He hadn't done a check-up on a sparkling for ages being that they all were sure that they'd never see one again due to the lack of femme bots...and romance.

The doors whooshed open and the very vehicon with the sparkling entered. The tiny being seemed rather uncomfortable within the larger bot's grasp and the medic quickly noticed why.

"Er-er-er! Lighten your hold!" he scolded and ran up to the lower ranked bot. He glared at him and lightly took the sparkling away from him. At this, Bassdrop's uncomfortable expression vanished and was replaced with relief.

Knockout allowed the baby to rest in one arm that he bent like some sort of makeshift bed. After making sure he was fine, he resumed his former icy glare at the vehicon who backed away slightly.

"You _need_ to be more careful! Sparklings are extremely fragile!" The vehicon seemed to have something to say but kept quiet when an unexpected voice filled the medbay

"Stupid slaggin' femme!" Starscream hissed, stomping into the med-bay and paced around while trying to control his anger. Knockout was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Starscream? Why are you here?" he paused, "Aren't you supposed to be interrogating the femme?" At his question, the second in command lifted his gaze to reveal slitted optics that seemed to glow a darker shade of red. At this, the vehicon slowly snuck his way out of the med, just in case the second in command would wish to let his raft out on a "poor" low ranker.

"That blasted red colored scrap-heap refused to say anything! How dare she?! And before my very presence! Does she have a death wish?"

For some reason, Bassdrop did not find the winged bot's outbursts scary in the least. If anything, he found it quite amusing. He smiled at the sight and let out a delighted coo before clapping his servos. Knockout grinned along with the sparkling.

"Well what did you expect from a femme who suddenly had her sparkling taken away from her? To happily be submissive to your every order?"

"Silence!" Starscream roared. Just then, Soundwave entered. At the sight of the screen-faced bot, Bassdrop happily cooed, but it went unnoticed.

"Anyways, what do you have in mind on starting on, Knockout?" Starscream finally sighed.

"Well, commander Starscream," Knockout grinned and placed the sparkling onto a medic berth. "I am just about to do a body inspection. To make sure that everything is properly in place or if there is anything that shouldn't be there." Starscream and Soundwave stepped closer around the berth.

Bassdrop looked curiously around him, but then noticed something.

"M-mama?" he chirped and looked around in search for his carrier. Knockout patted him on the head at that and proceeded to lift his arms to inspect underneath.

"No worries, little one. Your mama is back at the bridge." Bassdrop tilted his helm at this but moved his gaze onto what the other red bot besides his mother was doing. After a while of inspection, the medic stood back up properly.

"Well, nothing seems out of place. He was indeed born just a few weeks ago, perhaps a month. But it would seem that he is slightly smaller than what he is supposed to be..."

"What do you mean?" Starscream interrupted.

"Well, from what I can tell. His armor is somewhat thinner and more fragile that what a sparkling his age should be. Its almost as if he were born a week ago. And his gears should have grown out a little bit more than what they are." He pondered for a second, "It could be because his mother is the only support he has. When a sparkling is born, it receives power and connections from both its parents. This usually causes a slight exhaustion from both parents but both supporting the new creation makes it grow healthier, both physically and mentally. If the femme's mate is offline then that would mean that the sparkling is receiving all it needs from only her. A single bot giving 100% support to a sparkling is risky and not as effective."

"Hmm...I suspect she indeed has lost her mate." Starscream mused. "However, if thats the case, then it wouldn't be much of a difference with him. If he is offline, then he must have been a weakling." Stepping over to Bassdrop, Starscream sneered. "And my _superior_ intelligence has come up with an other _splendid_ idea." He smirked at his comrades. "If we are to raise this sparkling to be the best of the best, then he needs the best of the best _support_." Grabbing Bassdrop, with a little more force than necessary, he lifted the sparkling up into the air and forced the large blue eyes to look into his red ones. Bassdrop squirmed at the sight, asking to be put back down onto the berth.

"And what might this idea be?" Knockout questioned with a roll of his optics. Soundwave too was curious, but suspected he already knew what the second in command had in mind.

 _"I_ Starscream, shall form a spark-bond with this sparkling. And with my support he will grow into the _greatest_ decepticon in the world!" 'And be on my side forever,' he mentally added with a smirk.

"Well...I guess that could work." Knockout mused. "I believe it has been done a few times when a bot would re-bond. But in this case I'll assume you'll only be bonding with the sparkling," It was more of a statement rather than a question but Starscream still burst out.

"Of course! As if I would bond with a weak femme like THAT!" he spat. Bassdrop did not like his tone and whined. His small voice drew everyones attention to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my little future warrior." Starscream smirked. Bassdrop grimaced. Suddenly, the second in command's chest-plates opened to reveal his large thrumming spark. This took the sparkling's grim expression away and replaced it with curiosity and wonder. But then he noticed that he was being brought closer to it. His little conscious instinctually knew what the jet-bot was trying to do and kept his own chest-plates shut.

"Now-now, sparkling. This is the part when you open yours." Starscream impatiently frowned. But still, he did not click them open. Bassdrop just turned his face away from the exposing spark and started to wiggle in avail of getting out of his clawed grasp. "Stop squirming, you little pest." Starscream hissed. "Just open your chest plates so that we can get this over with!"

"Uh...Starscream. I don't think tha-" Knockout began but was quickly interrupted.

"Silence! Let me handle this. He just needs a little help, thats all." Bassdrop hissed right back at him with surprisingly intimidating slit optics. This caused the second in command to smirk again. "See, he has it in him. He just needs a little push. Now, OPEN THEM!" No avail. "Fine! Then i'll open them _myself_." And with that he proceeded to try and claw the small chest-plates open. This caused the sparkling to squirm even more and cry out in pain and fear. His clawing was however abruptly stopped when a long wire slid over and took the sparkling away from Starscream's grasp.

"What the-" Starscream stuttered and turned to Soundwave who now had the sparkling within his long talon servo. Bassdrop sighed in relief and pressed his form into the screen-faced bot's abdomen. Meanwhile, the ever so silent communications officer had a stern stare-down with the second in command, despite his screen.

"Wh-wha...FINE!" Starscream roared and slammed his chest-plates shut. "If that little _brat_ refuses to receive MY support. Then he will not receive any!" he spat, "It would seem that he is not that very intelligent. Well if that is the case then you better build him up with great brawn, Knockout!" That was the last thing he said before stomping out of the med-bay, all the while muttering insults bout a bad mothering.

* * *

 **Reviews of all kind are welcome. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings! Chapter 6 up!**

 **Answers to the last chapter's reviews:**

 **adelphe24: Yes, dentas are equal to their teeth. Glad to know you are enjoying the story :)**

 **Eyrmia: Yes the autobots will appear shortly in a chapter or two. They are an important part of the story as well ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Knockout sighed as he carefully removed the scratches from Bassdrop's chest. He shook his head at Starscream's unnecessary violence when he thought back of what he had tried to do to the sparkling.

Bassdrop on the other hand seemed to have forgotten all about the event and was simply giggling at the sensation he was given at the touch upon his chest. He then turned his large-optic gaze to the faceless bot who was still standing silently in the med-bay. At the feeling of optics on him, Soundwave turned his gaze to the sparkling. Finally having his attention, Bassdrop cooed and stretched his arms out at him. Knockout raised an optic-ridge at this.

"Well-well-well, it would seem that he has taken a liking to you, Soundwave." Bassdrop continued to keep his arms stretched out in anticipation. Behind his screen, Soundwave also had an optic-ridge raised at the sight.

"So-Sonwave," Bassdrop smiled. This caused the communications officer to blink rapidly behind his screen. Knockout let out a chuckle.

"I have no idea what he sees in you to be so happy." Feeling kind of uncomfortable, Soundwave mentally shook his helm and turned around to exit the med-bay. He heard the sparkling whine behind him at this but he continued to walk until the doors slid shut behind him. Once out, his mind moved on to an idea that would make their work a lot easier.

* * *

The doors to the "comfortable" brig opened and the great communications officer stepped in. His screen-like face moved around in search for the red armored femme-bot. He eventually found her lying right beside his right leg. She had been leaning against the wall beside the closed door. He noticed that her knuckles were worn and scratched. He turned his gaze to the now closed door and realized that she had been trying to use force against it. Scratches and small dents were visible. Indicating that she had used a lot of her power. Hence why she was now lying passed out on the floor.

Soundwave went down onto one knee to inspect how deep in recharge she was. He pulled her helm leaning on the wall down onto the floor as well. She did nothing. She was out cold. Satisfied with that, he stretched a clawed wire out and had it waiting patiently above her forehelm while he used a servo to make her face face upwards. Once done he paused when he noticed that her cheeks were covered in coolant. He starred at her pained face longer than he thought of doing before he scoffed and pressed the wire onto her helm and forcefully pulled copies of her memories out. The femme's face squirmed a little at the weird feeling within her passed out mind but remained still.

Once done, the communications officer retreated the wire back into its place and stood back up. Thinking of leaving once more, he paused to give the femme-bot one last look. He pondered if he should carry her back to the berth to avoid any pain that could harm the sparkling. But he then thought against it and left.

* * *

Starscream trudged through the hallways of the Nemisis with a grim expression. Vehicons passing by noticed this and wearingly stepped faster and further away from the jet-bot. Noticing this, Starscream's frown got replaced with that prideful smirk. Now filled with positive thoughts, the second in command stomped towards the control room. There he found Soundwave working on one of the computers. His long digits moved smoothly and professionally over buttons and switches. He then noticed that one of his wires was set into the computer. Probably uploading something.

Starscream remained silent while watching the third in command for a while. Waiting for the perfect moment to announce his presence. Hoping that it would startle him. "Soundwave," He boomed. However to his dismay, said bot didn't even flinch. Meaning he probably already had been aware of him being close by. The second in command silently grunted at this but continued to pace forward and let his curiosity out.

"What are you uploading to our main computer's memory?" Silence. "Soundwave-"

 **"When did you enter earth's atmosphere?"** Starscream blinked at the recording of his voice. It had been a question he asked the obnoxious femme-bot. Then up on the screen he saw a few numbers. He was confused at first but then he understood.

"Ah, so she arrived a month ago. I assume you downloaded her processor memories?" Without even removing his screen-covered optics away from his work, Soundwave gave a small affirmative nod.

 **"What did you work as on cybertron?"** Was Starscream's second question. On the screen appeared static but then a cybertronian bar came on.

"A bar? What did she do there?" Starscream muttered. An old memory video popped up. They were looking through Mentora's perspective. Before her optics were two other femmes. An icy blue and a pink. They were both wearing revealing armor with extra colors here and there to seem more entertaining.

 _"Okay girls, lets get out there!"_ It was the sparkling's mother speaking. They walked off onto a small stage. There were many rough-looking mech bots sitting around tables with glasses and bottles containing different kinds of high-grade.

 _"Welcome, you bad boys!"_ Mentora sang seductively.

"She was a bar entertainer?" Starscream asked, somewhat shocked. Soundwave too was surprised. He had not expected her to have a job like that. By her name he assumed she had been a teacher or something.

 _"Floorslide, notice me Floorie!"_ A mech called out. **(Note I am reffering to the ever so amazing quote: Sempai NOTICE ME! LOL!)**

 _"Floorslide, I love you baby!"_ an other mech called. _"Floorslide! Floorslide!"_ Ah, so she had been re-named.

The screen before the two mechs changed again to reveal a memory video again. This time, the femme was looking over a classroom filled with young students.

"H-hello everyone. My name is Miss Mentora and I will be your teacher and mentor. I hope we can get along well together and I promise that I will work hard for you all to succeed." The communications officer nodded at his previous suspicion being true. So she had changed her way of living.

"Well, I guess she saw the light. Though I believe the low life of a bar entertainer suited her better," the second in command mumbled. "Now, what about her mate?" At the question, Soundwave searched through the memories until he came to what they had searched for.

They saw Cybertron before them, just as the war had begun. The femme-bot was being dragged across a large garden by a bulky maroon colored mech. Suddenly, a missile was in sight. And the vision before them went blurry as the femme flew across a large part of the sight. She then seemed to scramble up as her partner's frame was all but demolished by the weapon impact. Not really into seeing drama, Soundwave stopped the memory there.

"Alright, so she indeed lost her mate." the second in command muttered. "Alright then. Well done Soundwave! I will be going to my quarters for a long needed rest. I'll see you at dawn." and with that he simply left. Soundwave remained still for a while but then pulled his clawed wire out of the computer and let it slide back in place. After that he decided to walk back to the med-bay, it was about time the sparkling returned to his carrier.

* * *

"Ah, Soundwave." Knockout smirked and lifted the sparkling up from the med-berth. He stretched his arms out as if expecting the communications officer to grab the sparkling. At the sight of the faceless bot, the tiny bot chirped and cooed all the while stretching his arms out in anticipation as well.

Soundwave just stood there, motionless. At his comrade's not to very active responding, the medic sighed impatiently.

"Could you please take the future decepticon secret weapon back to its carrier?" Silence, it was a stare down between red optics a screen and large blue orbs that watched the silent bot with excitement. "I would take him myself, but I am rather busy at the moment cleaning up my supplies. It took a while but I finally managed to make up for the lost growth the sparkling had." Thats when Soundwave noticed that the sparkling indeed had grown a slight. Or upgraded. He had grown a few inches and his color was a bit stronger.

Behind his screen, Soundwave sighed and reached his left arm out with an awaiting open servo. Smirking, Knockout carefully placed the sparkling into it, Soundwave then brought it to his chest for better support. The sparkling cooed and nuzzled his face into the warmth of Soundwave's chest. He rolled his optics behind his screen at the action.

"Awe, well isn't that cute." the medic mocked. His comrade however ignored him and stepped out of his medbay. As always, he kept silent. However this time within _his_ presence, it wasn't. The bundle that was cradled in his long arm continued to coo and giggle, enjoying the company of the silent communications officer. Out of all the large bots that he had witnessed in the very short time. He found a larger liking to the screen-faced bot. There was just something about him that made his stomach bubble happily. Kind of like how it did when he was around his mama.

Vehicons walked past and discreetly watched the scene before them. The oh so very intimidating third in command passing by, emotionless as ever with a sparkling nuzzling his chest. What made them wonder more was the fact that he wasn't doing anything about it.

Once the annoying vehicons were out of his sight, Soundwave sighed and tried to concentrate on where he was going, only to abruptly stop and look down at the tiny bot in his grasp. He had managed to seat himself onto his knees and was now caressing his chest-plates, staring at them in wonder.

Soundwave watched as the sparkling cooed and tilted his helm upwards to stare into his hidden optics with pure innocence. The sight startled him slightly. He hadn't seen such an expression since Rumble and Frenzy had first onlined. Thinking for a while, he finally came to a decision.

* * *

Mentora groaned and pushed herself onto her elbows. She looked around in confusion, her mind feeling somewhat scrambled, as if she had renewed all her memories. She sat up properly and placed a delicate servo onto her helm and hissed at its throbbing pain, only to hiss at a second pain. She glanced down at her knuckles. They were horribly scratched and dented. Suddenly she remembered and all her physical pains were gone.

"Bassdrop!" she gasped and desperately tried to quickly stand up but wobbled slightly. She ignored her body's obvious exhaustion and was about to resume her door banging and scratching when it suddenly whooshed open to reveal the faceless bot. She stopped mid-step and took a step back to get a better look at one of her captors. She just reached slightly above his abdomen. He was taller than what Shadowstep had been, and around him she had always felt small. But this con made her feel _tiny_ and uncomfortably _vulnerable_.

Mentora tried not to seem scared but failed miserably at his intimidating quiet behavior.

"Mama?" The mother bot snapped her attention to the communication officer's bent arm. There sat her child, seeming happy as ever, if not more.

"Bassdrop!" she cried out in joy and sprinted right back to the faceless decepticon. Forgetting her previous fearful emotions, Mentora daringly reached up to grab her sparkling. Soundwave did nothing to prevent it and remained himself watching the femme as she all but attacked the baby bot with hugs and kisses and everything that was considered loving. By the sight of it he could tell that she wasn't just happy. For he could _feel_ that she was overjoyed, to say the least. Bassdrop was also feeling happy and giggled as his mother gave him countless smooches all over his tiny face. While this went on, the communications officer took it upon himself that it was his cue to leave. He stepped out of the brig, all the while feeling happy emotions all over his mind. But it wasn't _his_ joy. It was the mother's and sparkling's.

The screen-faced con looked down at his chest plates. Light was emitting through them more than ever, thanks to the temporary powerful emotions that he was now forced to feel. However he ignored it and proceeded to walk back to the control room where he would continue his search for the autobot base.

This was all for the sake of the plan, he mused to himself. All for the sake of the plan. _Nothing_ else.

* * *

 **Reviews of all kind are welcome and I really hope I will receive a few. They always hype me to update the next as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Greetings my fellow walking-talking beings. I really appreciate the feedback and the new the readers who have favored and followed my story. As always, it means a lot to me.

I am beginning to think of having a specific day where I update the chapters. So far I am considering either Friday or Saturday. It could one time be F while an S on an other. It all depends on what is going on in my agenda. However I'll stick to those two days.

Review responses:

 **Eyrmia:** Yeah adorable isn't it? Gotta love adorable babies, no matter what the species.

 **adelphe24:** Haha, I'm glad that I hit the characters' personalities well. And about Soundwave "falling in love" with Bassdrop...Well yeah I would say that he is growing a soft spot for the little critter. Though such affection is not what is to happen. You'll just have to wait and see ;)

 **Xemnass:** Thank you! I thought it was cute too while I wrote the chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter too.

 **Guest:** Great to know that you like my story so far! Indeed I will update. Here ya go!

Now on to the story itself.

 **ENJOY!**

Oh and by the way, this is where the Autobots arrive! Yay!

 **::Com talk::**

 _ **Bumblebee talking**_

* * *

The sun was shining beautifully over Jasper, as it always did. People walked about, minding their own business. Some working and some simply enjoying life. The latter was no stranger to a specific Japanese girl that was further away out of town with a _very_ large companion.

"Come on, Bulkhead! Don't be so boring. Just pretend!" Miko exclaimed and hopped on top of a bolder, trying to pull off one of the many fighting positions she had seen on TV.

"Ugh...Miko I don't think I quite get this... _Pretending_ thing. I mean whats the point? There are no Decepticons around and my radar isn't detecting any life signals." Said spunky-dressed girl groaned and hopped down from the bolder, crossing her arms and pouted.

"I know, that the _whole_ point about pretending. We are pretending that we are in a war-zone an-You know what? Forget it! Lets see what the radio has got on." She smirked and awaited her alien companion to switch his radio on, only for him to ignore her request and seem deep in thought. "Bulkhead?" Miko questioned, curiously.

"Bulkhead?" she tried again, this time sounding a little more impatient.

"Hold on, Miko. I think I might be detecting a signal,"

"Oh boy! Is it a Decepticon?" Miko gasped, excitement on her face once more, only to frown in disappointment right after when her guardian shook his head.

"No, this isn't a life signal. Its something _else_." He loosened his concentration and walked past the still confused girl. "Come on,"

The girl's eyes widened and a large grin spread across her face. "Yes!" she cheered and quickly ran alongside to keep up with her guardian's _much_ larger pace. After a while of walking they finally came "face-toface" with one of the many giant cliffs that Jasper "provided". Bulkhead tried to pick up the signal again on his sensors. It indeed popped up, but this time a lot stronger.

"Its coming from somewhere around here," he muttered. Miko nodded and looked around, eager to find the source of the signal.

Suddenly she noticed that there were marks on the gravel. As if something large had been dragged across. It seemed to be a few days old, maybe weeks, but it was still there. And very clear.

"Look!" she cried. Her guardian looked down and lightly felt it with his giant servo. He glanced up to see where it headed. He then discovered a cave that went into the cliff.

"Wait here," he commanded. His little human groaned at his words.

"Really? Come on!"

"Just wait here, okay?" Not waiting for a response, the former wrecker slowly stepped into the cave. It was just tall enough for him to simply step into. Optimus or one of the higher-ranking Decepticons would probably need to duck.

After a few more steps his crystal blue optics widened at the sight before him. A ship.

"Awesome!" Bulkhead nearly jumped out of his armor at the sudden voice and looked down to see Miko starring excitedly at the ship with her fists clenched.

"Miko! I thought I told you to-"

"To stay, yeah-yeah-blah-blah," the Japanese girl muttered, using her hand to mock her guardian's scold. "This doesn't exactly seem very dangerous, Bulkhead." Sighing, Bulkhead shook his head and decided to give up on the argument and concentrate on what was before him. He inspected the craftsmanship with curious optics and then up at the still seemingly open cockpit. It was empty and seemed to be specially-made, he had never seen one like it before. But the most important question at the moment was: Who did it belong to? And where is that bot right now?

Finally deciding on what to do, the former wrecker placed his servo to the side of his helm.

"Bulkhead to Autobot base. I think I might have found something."

* * *

Mentora woke up by a lively movement within her embrace. Opening her emerald optics she was presented with a very happy sparkling before her. Bassdrop was already wide awake and sitting up on her stomach. He had a wide audio to audio grin across his face as he moved his short arms up and down in all types of random movements. He let out coos and clicks as if he were trying to speak. But his optics were not directed at her.

"Bassi?" Mentora sweetly called, using her sparkling's new sweet nickname that she had made up just a few clicks ago. She sat up and questionably blinked at his "odd" behavior. At her movement and sudden voice, Bassdrop stopped cooing and turned his attention to her. His smile vanished but was quickly brought it back when he noticed that it was his mother who had spoken.

"Who are you talking to?"

Bassdrop's optics went unfocused again and he tilted his head, as if he was trying to listen to something more properly. Suddenly his optics went back to normal and he looked up at Mentora with a sweet innocent smile and lifted his arms in an "I don't know" manner.

Mentora raised an optic-ridge at the gesture but quickly shook it off. Folding her legs behind her, she brought her baby up into her arms and placed a small kiss on his top helm.

* * *

Further down in the Nemisis, the control room was held occupied by a single bot. The communications officer. Soundwave.

The usually calm and collected con was seemingly agitated and not as concentrated. He gave his helm a slight shake to calm himself down along with keeping himself awake. Reason why?: He had been kept up nearly all night. By whom?: His newly emerged Guardian and charge spark-bond partner, who was proving to be a complete pain. Not to mention, completely and _painfully_ obnoxious.

Soundwave let out an exhausted sigh. If this was what that femme had to go through everyday, then he had to admit that he was impressed over that her processor hadn't broken down yet. However it could simply be because they were newly bonded and the sparkling wasn't used to having an other bond besides his carrier.

It had been a final decision within his processor. For the sake of the future of the Decepticons. For so many years, decades, millenniums. He had fought along-side Megatron. Just like him, he had been a gladiator fighting in the bloodiest of all rings. Despite his slender figure, he had been one of the great _top_. His intelligence and skill made up for what bots thought he lacked.

Soundwave smirked to himself.

To bad for his opponents, intelligence and skill was not the only thing he possessed. His slim figure was all but an _illusion_ to vulnerability. Megatron had underestimated him at first, just like every other, but was quick to realize what he was capable of when their fists first hit each other. Through their first mach that had ended in a tie, they had earned each other's respect.

The communications officer's optics narrowed in seriousness.

He had sworn to himself that he would do whatever it took to do what was best for his faction. Whether it was to face a whole Autobot army by himself or even kill one of his own comrades (Not that that was much of a problem for him). However in this case, it was to spark-bond with a sparkling.

He had hesitated first at the mere thought. When Starscream had mentioned it, he had concluded that it would have been both a decent and reckless idea. For indeed the sparkling would grow better with a second supporter. But it would also be risky, being that the femme probably would be able to feel the other connection on the other side of the bond. Being that she was connected to the sparkling herself, she was bound to feel the mutual bond. And from the looks of it, she would definitely _not_ appreciate it. Last sunset however, after the sparkling had inspected his chest-plates, he figured something. The sparkling was attached to him. How?: He was not sure. It could be because he wasn't loud and rowdy like the vehicons, or obnoxious and screechy like Starscream. He was well aware of that he was calm and collected. But so was Knockout. So why him?

Soundwave shook his helm. Sparklings had the weirdest of choices, yet wise in someway. Whatever the reason, he found it was perhaps at best that he chose him; For unlike Starscream or any of the other cons, _he_ would be able to block his connection signal from the femme. Hence him being the communications officer _and_ surveillance chief. It was done, after a quick exchange between his and the sparkling's sparks, it was done. He had created a Guardian and charge bond. However, there were consequences. And Soundwave was not sure for how much longer he would be able to take all the poking, curiosity and attempts of speaking from the other end of the bond. He was supposed to be able to feel what was going on through the femme's as well but she had apparently not on-lined yet and was deeply looking forward to her doing so soon. Hopefully then the sparkling's attention would be directed towards her instead, or at least dividing it.

Once she had on-lined, he had sent direct and _very_ strict orders to the sparkling to be silent. He seemed to comply, however he was met directly with curiosity from the femme's side of the bond.

Knowing that he would be mentally free for a while, Soundwave directed his concentration back on his task. After a while he found something.

"Soundwave, have you detected anything?" Starscream had entered the working area, looking hopefully at the screen. His comrade, who already had known he was there, pointed up at a small blinking on the screen.

"What is it?" he questioned. Soundwave clicked a few buttons on the keyboard and it zoomed in on a few familiar coordinates.

"Isn't that where we found the femme and the sparkling? Why are you showing me this?" To answer him, a small beeping signal appeared that represented the small ship.

 **"Bulkhead to autobot base, I think I might have found something. It seems to be a ship. _Cybertronian_."**

"Th-the ship. They discovered it!" Starscream hissed. "They will fathom that someone else is here on earth. Th-they will look for them! And if they don't find them...They will surely conclude that we have them!" His eyes went wide, afraid that his recent plan just might collapse. "Why didn't we take it with us and cover its tracks?!" His glare was directed at his silent comrade, accusing him.

 **"Leave that scrap-heap there. Its not our dilemma."** Starscream gapped at the sound of his recorded voice. Recalling his very words. He grunted in anger and gave his helm a rough scratch.

"We will have to go pick it up before _they_ do then." he paused. "Assemble a group of vehicons and prepare a Groundbridge for the coordinates. We will have to be prepared to fight our way to the possession of that ship."

 **::Too risky::** Having the communications officer to com him was _rare_ , only if he had more than a few words to say would he use it.

"What do you mean by too risky?" Starscream questioned his comrade, waiting to see what would be written to him in his com-box.

 **::It has already been discovered. Pursuing them would only alert them that their suspicions were correct. We need to lay low on our profile. They will possibly grow far more persistent and determined to come find us even more. Whether it would be to miraculously discover our coordinates or enter through one of our Groundbriges. We will have to hide the femme and sparkling until they inquire themselves to search elsewhere.::**

Starscream hummed as the words processed. "Hmm...You're right, that would indeed alert their suspicions. In case there would ever be an inevitable case where the Autobots discovered our ship coordinates, then they would supposedly try and search for them..." He looked down in thought.

"Improve the brigs security systems. Hide their signals even further." The jet-con slowly clanked his way out of the control room with confident strides. "Looks like the sparkling's second check-up will have to wait." he smirked.

* * *

Jack Darby sighed through his motorcycle helmet, creating a temporary fog. Arcee had been silent for most of the trip to the base. He had asked her why but she only answered with "A bad memorial dream".

The pair drove through the long tunnel until they finally came to the large area that was known as the Autobot base. The teen boy hopped off his Guardian and stepped away to give her space to transform. The blue motorcycle rose up to reveal a powerful yet lovely looking femme-bot. She took a deep vent and turned her gaze to the main hangar where all her comrades seemed to have gathered together.

Jack jogged to his fellow human companions that stood close by their own guardians. Miko and Raf were half talking to each other, Miko doing most of the talking though.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" the eldest human questioned. Miko smirked smugly at him and pointed behind him.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He did and was presented with a ship. His eyes widened and was temporarily surprised, wondering how he hadn't noticed it sooner. It nearly reached the top of the base, making it impossible to fit through the tunnel, leaving him wondering how they had even gotten it in the base in the first place, but then remembered the usage of Groundbridges.

"What's with the ship?" Jack gapped. Once again, Miko smirked with that smug look.

"Bulkhead and I found it in a cave. Cool isn't it?"

"I am more interested in knowing who it belongs to..." Raf mused.

Ratchet and Bulkhead were inspecting it, inside and outside. Both were deep in thought and hummed at its controls and design.

"Ratchet, Bulkhead. What do you make of it?" Optimus asked with his ever-so-deep and powerful voice.

"From the looks of it," Ratchet began, "-there is no mistake that its _definitely_ Cybertronian. However, it doesn't seem to be quite done. The boosters are not upgraded enough to make a long distance trip fast enough. Whoever made it must have been in a rush, to leave the planet perhaps. And there doesn't seem to be any insignias anywhere."

"Wait, so you mean the bots who built it were refugees?" Arcee, gasped. "But wouldn't that make them neutrals?"

"I believe so." the medic sighed, "This ship was specially built for two bots. It's a shame for them both though; Trying to escape, only to arrive where the war continues. The boosters were far to slow."

 _ **"But...Then where are they?** "_ Bumblebee beeped.

"That, is the question, Bumblebee." Ratchet sighed. Further down by the Autobots feet, Miko pondered.

"Hey! What if the Decepticons took them?" Everyone's attention was on the Japanese girl. They all frowned.

Optimus who had remained silent, taking all the information in sighed. His war-worn optics pinging with worry. Though he held his promising leader composure.

"That could be a possibility, Miko." Optimus stated, "Though I will have hope remaining within my spark that that is not the case. We will have to go out and search for them. Neutral civilians are at stake here, my comrades." He stood straight, "Roll out!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Not to be annoying or anything but: FEEDBACK please. It helps motivate me to write more.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time!


End file.
